Konoha's Thunder
by The Future Cullens
Summary: NarutoXOC About a girl who had a demon sealed inside her and eventually runs to konoha and becomes one of the best ninja they got when she removes the mask
1. proleuge

Konoha's Thunder

**Konoha's Thunder**

A soon to be mother was giving birth while the soon to be father was out fighting in a battle against the 8-tailed demon fox (younger sibling to the 9-tailed demon fox). It was October 8th. The Mist Village leader showed up in the hospital to ask if the baby had been delivered yet. "Yes, but the mother died during child labor. Why do you ask?" "Cause that baby shall save the village." With that the leader took the child and sealed the demon inside her. When the dad heard he went to were the village leader lay and said "Her name (pant) is Nariko." The anbu heard the village leader, Hikaru Moto, when he said "This child shall be a hero." The dad then told them all "I can't (pant) take care (pant) of her (pant) because (pant) I am (pant) dying. The (pant) fox broke (pant) one of my (pant) ribs and it (pant) bounced (pant) around in (pant) my chest a (pant) little before (pant) it sliced (pant) my left lung. (pant) But she (pant) does have (pant) a grandfather (pant) that would be (pant) happy to take (pant) her in. (pant) he lives (pant) in the (pant) farming village (pant) right outside (pant) of town."

The anbu, Ryuuoh Kishi, took Nariko to her grandfather and told him everything. "I will raise this child as my own," he responded. "Does she have a last name? No one knew your sons or his wifes." "Yes her mom's is Okami and her dad's is Tatsuya." "You may pick her last name and tell her what you want, but don't tell her about the demon. Also she is allowed in the village at any and all times." "Okay. She will learn how to fight no matter what."

Ryuuoh Kishi then left and the grandfather looked down at the bundle and said, "Your last name shall be Okami." Little did anyone know that this old man would die soon and she would grow up in the village all alone. And he did in one year the man was died and the girl alone moved into an apartment in the mist village. The villagers hated her and she had no clue why until her 4th birthday.

Sorry it is so small please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue or not.


	2. the first meeting

Konoha's Thunder

**Konoha's Thunder**

It has been four years since little Nariko Okami had been born. Her grandpa had died when she was one. She moved into the mist village where the kids hated her and would never include her and the villagers through insults and fists at her. It was on her fourth birthday that it happened.

She was running yet again from the adult villagers. "Why? Why me?" the little girl with black, messy, short hair and ice colored eyes. She turned down an alleyway and ended up about to be beat again when she ran into a dead end but then the anbu should up and said "Leave this child in peace." They turned to the little girl and asked "You okay?" She only nodded yes. Then one of them stepped forward and even the mask was up to hide her face the little girl knew who it was…Ryuuoh Kishi. "Nariko, what would you like to eat?" "Pocky." "Okay well then lets go." With that Ryuuoh Kishi took Nariko Okami's hand and led her to a restaurant that sold pocky. When they where down Ryuuoh carried the little girl to the girl's home because she had fallen asleep. When Ryuuoh left her best friend and anbu teammate asked "When are you going to tell her about how she is the princess of the snow country under her father's last name Tatsuya." "When it is absolutely necessary." "Okay. Get some rest Ryuuoh." "You to, Inaso."

Meanwhile the little girl was dreaming that she was in a series of alleyways and soon came to a giant cage with a seal on it. From inside she heard a growl like chuckle then a little light shined on the cage and there was an eight-tailed demon fox. "So kid you finally found your way here." "Where is here?" "Why, your head. I was sealed here 4 years ago." "Oh." "Listen, go to the village leader and ask him if I can teach and for some money to buy stuff with if you want to be able to defend yourself and be stronger." "Alright, but what is your name?" "Kitsune." "Oh, okay well then Kitsune I will ask the leader in the morning." "Sweet dreams little kit." "Huh?" "Nothing." With that the alleys faded away and she was left to sweet dreams.


End file.
